Various toy building systems currently exist which allow children to build toy structures. Commonly known building systems consist of a rectangular block with studs on the top, which fit into a hollow area on the underside of the subsequent block. These common building systems, known by the name Lego™ or Mega Blocks™ for example, allow children to build with rectangular type blocks, which result in a structure that may have a non-realistic appearance. Other building systems provide entertainment to children by allowing them to build structures with a rod and connector system, such as the K'Nex™ brand name product.
The building system disclosed herein provides an improved building system that provides for the building of more complex and imaginative structures than provided by previous building systems.